movie_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Jack Sparrow
|rides = |actor = Johnny Depp |voice = Johnny Depp (''The Legend of Jack Sparrow) James Arnold Taylor (Kingdom Hearts II) Jared Butler (video games) |inspiration = Keith Richards Pepé Le PewBugs Bunny Groucho Marx Errol Flynn |fullname = Captain Jack Sparrow |alias = |personality = Intelligent, comical, noble, good-hearted, smart, selfless, altruistic, insecure (sometimes), eccentric, sometimes selfish or deceitful, heroic, charismatic, shrewd, brave, crafty |appearance = Slender, brown eyes, dark brown to black dreadlocked hair, goatee, red bandana, black tricorne and brown jacket and boots |occupation = Pirate Captain Pirate Lord of the Caribbean Sea First Mate (formerly) Cabin boy (formerly) Judge (formerly) Chief of the Cannibals (formerly) |alignment = Good Neutral (formerly) |affiliations = [[The Crew of the Black Pearl|Crew of the Black Pearl]] |goal = To achieve the freedom to sail the seven seas as a legendary pirate (succeeded) Gain immortality by stabbing the heart of Davy Jones (formerly) Save Will Turner by helping him stab the heart (succeeded) Find the Trident of Poseidon to defeat Salazar and free Will from his curse (succeeded) |home = The Black Pearl Tortuga (formerly) |family = Edward Teague (father) Uncle Jack (paternal uncle) Grandmama (Paternal grandmother) Valerie (cousin) Captain "Ace" Brannigan (uncle) "Quick Draw" McFleming (second-aunt) Patriarch (relative) Mabeltrude (cousin twice removed) |pets = Jack (monkey) |friends = Elizabeth Swann, Will Turner, Joshamee Gibbs, Hector Barbossa, Angelica (formerly), Pintel, Ragetti, Tia Dalma, Carina Smyth, Henry Turner, Jack (Hector's monkey), Crew of the Flying Dutchman, Cotton and his parrot, Marty, Syrena, Philip Swyft |minions = [[The Crew of the Black Pearl|Crew of the Black Pearl]], cursed crew (formerly) |enemies = Cursed crew, Hector Barbossa (formerly), Blackbeard, Davy Jones Cutler Beckett, James Norrington, Sao Feng, Koehler, Twigg, Bo'sun, Maccus, Crew of the Flying Dutchman (formerly), |likes = Rum, the Black Pearl, women, the sea, freedom, riches, sleeping |dislikes = Losing the Black Pearl, slavery, rivals, disrespect, authority, Jack the Monkey (formerly), losing rum, mutinies, Barbossa stealing his ship, losing lives of his friends |powers = Swordsmanship |possessions = His pieces of eight (destroyed) Compass The Black Pearl Heart of Davy Jones (formerly) Dead Man's Chest (formerly) Tricorne The Key to the Dead Man's Chest (formerly) |weapons = Pistol Cutlass Sword |fate = Sails on the seven seas with Jack the Monkey on his shoulder, but remains unaware that an enemy has returned. |quote = "Gentlemen, m'lady...you will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!" |books = Jack Sparrow novels The Price of Freedom Legend of the Brethren Court book series The Island of Frotune'' }} 'Captain Jack Sparrow '(portrayed by Johnny Depp) is the main protagonist of the Disney franchise, Pirates of the Caribbean, ''debuting in ''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl Background Jack was born during a typhoon to Captain Edward Teague and his unnamed wife. He was raised by his paternal grandmother, Grandmama. During The Price of Freedom ''and revealed in the deleted scene, ''At World's End, ''Jack used to work under the East India Trading Company under Lord Cutler Beckett. However, he released the slaves he was supposed to deliver, but strongly believed that people weren't cargo. To punish Jack, Beckett burned a "P" mark on his arm and burned down the Wicked Wench before it was known as the Black Pearl. He tried saving the ''Wench ''but Jack was hit by a falling beam and landed in a world between life and death. He spoke an incantation that summoned Davy Jones, who raised the black Pearl from the depths and be captain for thirteen years, in exchange for his immortal soul to serve one-hundred years on the ''Flying Dutchman. Two years into being captain of the Black Pearl, Jack was mutinied by his trusted first Mate, Hector Barbossa and marooned on an island with only a single gunshot. However, the island Jack was left to die was actually a normal trade route for rum-runners. After spending three days on that island, he made it off the island while keeping the pistol Barbossa left him and planned on using the one shot to kill his First Mate. Personality Jack, was overall, intelligent, comical, noble, good-hearted, smart, selfless, altruistic, insecure (sometimes), eccentric, sometimes selfish or deceitful, heroic, charismatic, shrewd, brave, crafty. Unusually altruistic for a pirate, Jack is a character who uses his deceitful and witty nature and a trickster on the light side. He usually tries to avoid violence negotiations, saying, "Why fight when you can negotiate?" For example, Jack told Barbossa that he could go and negotiate for the coin rather than fight. According to Barbossa, his altruistic attitude is the reason why he got mutinied. Sometimes, he carelessly runs up debts with Anamaria, Davy Jones, and the other pirate lords. Sao Feng, pirate lord of Singapore, is particularly hateful towards him. Though usually comical, Jack has been serious a few times, shooting Barbossa on the Isla de Muerta. He expressed grief in Barbossa's second death, despite their friendly rivalry, and when Davy Jones stabbed Will. Some people believe that Jack is a dishonest pirate, something that hurts him and wishes people could see that he had more of an honest streak. Sometimes tricking his friends into several things, Jack still cared about them. When Will was stabbed by Jones, Jack chose to save his old friend rather than gain immortality himself. Also, protective of some others, Jack asked for Gibbs to be freed and unharmed when negotiating with Blackbeard and even shielded Henry Turner from being eaten by an undead shark. He even pulled a mourning Elizabeth Swann away from Will, so she wouldn't drown when the ship went flying down. Lieutenant Groves is usually impressed with his escapes, calling him "the best pirate he'd ever seen." Appearance Jack is a slender and tall man, around in his late thirties in the original trilogy. He has dark brown hair in dreadlocks and goatee. Usually, Jack wore rings on his fingers and his piece of eight was a Siam coin attached to beads. Jack also had tan skin and wore a red bandana with a dark brown tricorne hat. He also has aged well, as women still found him attractive from his younger days to his older ones. Appearances Films The Curse of the Black Pearl Dead Man's Chest At World's End ''On Stranger Tides'' Dead Men Tell No Tales Relationships Will Turner Occasionally not getting along, Jack and Will are actually a pretty good team, as they both defeated Barbossa and Davy Jones together and often picked up each other's habits. He expressed grief when Davy Jones stabbed Will and defeated the dilemma between saving his friend or finish the opponent off by having a dying Will stab the heart of Jones. Elizabeth Swann Elizabeth Swann was briefly attracted to Jack in Dead Man's Chest. Despite their previous antagonistic relationship, Elizabeth was willing to protect Jack from Norrington, joining with Will. Jack later elected Elizabeth as King of the Brethren Court, something that both shocked and amazed her. Eventually, she learned Jack had intentions of stabbing the heart for himself, which was one of the reasons why she traded him for Will. She made it clear on the Black Pearl when she said they needed to give Jack a chance. She later helped them fight off Davy Jones, albeit only for a short time. Both Elizabeth and Jack are utterly shocked and visibly upset by Davy Jones stabbing Will. To spare Elizabeth of her misery and to save Will at the same time, He has Will stab the heart of Jones, thus saving Will's life.He was later forced to drag her away from Will's body so she wouldn't have to witness what they were going to do. Elizabeth and Jack finally said their farewells. Elizabeth was going to kiss him as a goodbye, but instead, he said once was enough. Elizabeth accepted it. Jack was disappointed to learn from Henry that he never talked about Jack Sparrow and their adventures with him Hector Barbossa Enemies Davy Jones Jones first appeared to Jack when he was in his earliest days as captain. Jack knew he existed and was very disturbed by Jones' appearance when he first met him. Years later, striking a deal with Davy Jones, He helped raise the Pearl back from the depths, in exchange for Jack's service on the flying Dutchman for one-hundred years after serving captain for thirteen years. However, Jack never was going through with his end of the bargain. j ack threatened to stab it, but Jones thought it was a bluff and to show how cruel he was, stabbed Will, and enjoyed that Jack couldn't stab the heart. When Jones saw that the heart was stabbed, Elizabeth and Jack just merely looked at him as he fell to his death. Gallery File:COTB - Jack 2.jpg File:COTB BarbossaWillJackLiz.jpg File:CotbJackSparrow.jpg File:COTBPJackPromo4.jpg File:COTBPWillJackPromo1.jpg File:JackCotBPPosterPromo.jpg File:JackPistolPromo.jpg File:JackPromoCotBP.jpg File:JackAztecgoldByBarbossaBrazil.jpg File:WillElizabethJackCOTBPPromo2.jpg File:Potc7-1-.jpg File:P1banner.jpg File:Pirates1poster.jpg File:COTBPCastPromo.jpg File:COTBPJackandWillPromo1.jpg File:COTBPJackPromo.jpg File:COTBP-Jack-Promo1.jpg.jpg File:COTBPJackPromo2.jpg File:COTBPJackPromo3.jpg File:AWEBrokenSwords.jpg File:AWEForgotAbouttheSword.jpg File:RedJackPoster.jpg File:AWEJackDuelwithJones1.jpg File:AWESeriouslyGibbs.jpg AWEJackWillElizabethBattleMaelstrom.jpg JackandHBCourtPromo.jpg AWEJackNoWindPromo.jpg JackAWE1.jpg AWEJackGibbsTakeBack.png WatchingDutchmanGoDown.jpg References